prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea
Chelsea (ちさと Chisato) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. A girl with serious, kind, and caring personality. She plays piano at the mansion, entertaining visitors every night with her beautiful rhythm. Chelsea has acrophobia, which means she is afraid of heights. Chelsea is close friends with Felix, who she often teases him into trying new things. Oddly enough, the pair are both cool and gentle. Maka, the mountain researcher, is in love with Chelsea. If the player tries to win her affection, he will become a rival. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Maka 'Gifts' Grilled Eel = An Eel. It can be made or you can buy it from school canteen. It costs 220 Cash. Cream Spaghetti = Cheese + Flour + Oil. 'Flower Events' White Flower Event When Chelsea has 5000 Flower Points (FP) or more, exit your house in the morning and you will see her standing there. The following conversation will take place... Chelsea: "Good morning." (Pulls out Marinated Fish) "I had a good catch this morning. I'd like to share it with you. It is best to eat it." Purple Flower Event *Chelsea has 10,000 FP or more *You have seen the 1st Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Chelsea standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Chelsea: "" (Pulls out a Wool) "Ah, well... this silkworm makes some beautiful yarn. Would you like some?" Dark Blue Flower Event *Chelsea has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the Purple Flower Event and already gave the Rosary of Love to her Upon waking up in the morning, Chelsea will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up inside the school canteen at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if you show up late). Chelsea: "Hello. Are you hungry...?" Player: Nod (Time passes...) Chelsea: "This is actually the first time I gone out to lunch with a lovely girl. I'm... a bit nervous. What about you Name? Just the two of us..." Yellow Flower Event *Chelsea has 40,000 FP or more *You have seen the Dark Blue Flower Event Upon waking up in the morning, Chelsea will stop by the player's house, similar to Date. But this time, she will ask the player to meet her later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Aria will confess her love to you. "I'm... um... not good with this kind of thing." "What I'm trying to say is... I can't stop thinking about Name." Blurb: Did Chelsea thought she really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' White Flower Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain *Any day of the week *9:00 to 11:00 *Sunny weather *Maka (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a White Flower only OR the player is married Chelsea will come to Maka's Yurt and give him a Sapphire that she found in the mine. Purple Flower Date Maka (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR the player is married. On a Sunny day, find Chelsea and talk to her before 12:00. Instead of a normal dialogue, Chelsea will ask you that she wants to take Maka on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask Maka to go out together at the Mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Chelsea will be okay. Blue Flower Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Maka (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR the player is married As the female player goes out of her house in the morning, Chelsea will stop by. She confides about her relationship with Maka. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. Encouraging Chelsea will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Maka herself, discourage her. This same event happens reversely if playing as a male protagonist. Dark Blue Flower Date Maka (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Dark Blue Flower only OR the player is married. On a Sunny day, find Chelsea and talk to her. Instead of a normal dialogue, she will ask the player to propose to Maka. Go to the Town Plaza at 12:00 and don't be late. Maka: "Chelsea, look what I found..." Chelsea: "Whoa... Let's go somewhere else to talk about that." (At the mountaintop) Chelsea: ♥ "That's a Flower Jewel... I'm stunned. Um, you use it for marriage proposal. You know that, right?" Maka: Nod "I'm so glad you think so!" Chelsea: "I see. I'm honoured... totally in love with you." Maka: Swivels from side to side with hands on cheeks "Really? You say that? When do you want to have a wedding ceremony?" Chelsea: "Well then, we will hold our wedding ceremony at the church one week later." Maka: "You're making me blush! Hee-hee." (The two blushes) Maka and Chelsea will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Maka and Chelsea will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into the Church to see Maka and Chelsea's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple is married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Chelsea is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again. For Maka and Chelsea, the two will have a son. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females